The Crush
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: Draco has a big crush on Cho, but she won't accept him. But a Gryffindor has a big crush on him, and on her birthday, switches places with Cho. COMPLETE
1. Eyes on You

A/N: Hello! This is a new story I'm starting! I know you may think it's weird and everything, but don't think anything wrong! Of course, I own nothing and all the characters belong to JK Rowling, except for the ones I made up!

The Crush 

Chapter One: Eyes on You

            Martille Scarlet Hanberg was just a normal girl in Gryffindor. She was made Prefect, but she didn't have much friends. Her only two friends were Kahmyra Roque and Hermione Granger. She was a quiet type of girl, who not much students from other houses talked to. Sure she had friends, but wasn't really accepted among others outside Gryffindor. 

            It was a bright Monday morning in girls' Gryffindor Dormitory. The year had just started the night before. It was the start of their 6th year. Martille, or as everyone knew her as Marty, has been in Hogwarts since her first year. Not like Marty, Kahmyra, or Kyra, was transferred from Forshbook Witchcraft Academy, another school in England, came to Hogwarts in her 3rd year.

            "Kyra, hey wake up." Marty said tapping Kyra. Marty was a tall, half Asian, part Spanish and part British, ordinary girl. She had light tan skin, light brownish black hair, and gray eyes.

            "Just five more minutes…" Kyra said turning over to the other side of the bed. She was a petite, half Asian half British girl with dark brown hair until her shoulders, with brown eyes.

            Marty was already dressed in her uniform with her Prefect badge and her bag on her shoulders. She usually woke up later than Kyra, but today was different.

            "Kyra please get up. We won't be able to eat breakfast, and it's our first breakfast this year!" Hermione said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

            "I bet you that's Ron." Marty smirked. Hermione opened the door.

            "Come on Hermione! We're going to be late!" He said as Hermione slammed the door shut.

            "He's never going to go away." Marty reminded her. Hermione gave her a look as she grabbed her books. Hermione noticed that Kyra was just sitting on her bed staring.

            "Well? What are you waiting for?!" Hermione scolded.

            As they headed down for breakfast, they met up with the famous Cho Chang and her friends. As usual, they were up to their laughing, happy moods.

            "I heard she has a boyfriend." Kyra added.

            "After what happened to Cedric? She's finally over it huh?" Marty wondered.

            "Poor Cedric." Hermione sighed as they entered the Great Hall. They saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting in their usual spot in the Slytherin table. Cho and her friends passed by to get to their seat at the Ravenclaw table. Draco smirked as they passed by. Marty, Kyra, and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table where they met up with Harry and Ron. "I heard Malfoy's got a crush on Cho Chang."

            "Are you joking? I think he went crazy over the summer." Said Ron.

            "He's been crazy ever since." Harry said drinking his orange juice. 

            "Harry, what's your first class?" Kyra asked as Professor McGonagall passed out schedules for all Gryffindors.

            "Um, uh Herbology." Harry stuttered as he continued eating. "Um, what about you?"

            "Oh, I got the same as well. We just had to be with the Slytherins." She folded her paper.

            "Yay! I got Arithmancy!" Hermione gave a big smile.

            "Oh, Ron has that first too." Marty said giving the schedule back to Ron.

            "Are you stalking me?!" Hermione asked.

            "What?! No way! My mum suggested I take Arithmancy over Divination of course. Besides, I wouldn't stand a second in that class with you around." Ron blew her off. Hermione was speechless.

            Harry headed to Herbology with Marty and Kyra. They talked about how they managed to be Prefects, along with Hermione.

            "Good morning class!" Professor Sprout greeted as they class returned it to her. "We will be working here in Greenhouse 2 today, and our activity will be planting Flowbers. Can anyone tell me about Flowbers?" Kyra raised her hand. "Yes Miss Roque?"

            "Flowbers are plants that have characteristics of a bear. They grow near oceans, and take about a day to grow into a full-grown Flowber. They also feed on fishes, just like common bears do." Kyra said.

            "Ah thank you. You'll get 5 points for Gryffindor." Professor Sprout smiled. "Now, boys on this side of the tables, and girls on the opposite." Harry was on the opposite of Kyra, who gave him a smile. Dean Thomas was making his way through next to Harry, but was shoved off by Malfoy as he grinned evily at Harry.

            "Still alive Potter?" Malfoy joked.

            "I won't be gone till you go first." Harry said as Malfoy said nothing back.

            "Ah okay good. Now, you will have partners for this activity. The boy on the opposite side of the table will be your partner, and no complaining!" Professor Sprout reminded them as her eyes became smaller. Marty was too busy talking to Kyra until she noticed that it was Malfoy who was opposite her. Her eyes widened and her jaws dropped. He tried to switch places with Dean, but Professor Sprout caught him. She motioned her wand in front of everyone as the large table was divided in to numerous tables for each pair. "Now, with your partner, you will plant 10 seeds in the container you are given. After you are done, water them, and record what you have done today in the log sheet given to you. You may begin."

            Everyone began talking with their partners. Marty and Draco didn't even start. Marty looked at Kyra, who shrugged as she went on working with Harry.

            "Well?" Marty crossed her arms.

            "What? You start!" Draco said.

            "Well one of us has to dig up that dirt." Marty said. They both looked at each other with disgust.

            "Fine!" They both said as they grabbed the same shovel. Marty pulled her hand away.

            "What are you waiting for?" she scolded. He began dig in the soil vigorously looking at her evilly. She took a deep breath and began to work with him.

            "Okay class! Since we have double Herbology today, we will be meeting again at the end of the day when we will see how the Flowbers turn out! Get a move on to your next class!" She shooed them away from the Greenhouse.

            "How bad was it?" Kyra asked. Marty stayed silent. "Marty?"

            "Huh?" she wondered.

            "How bad was it working with Malfoy?" Kyra asked on their way to Charms.

            "Errm, really bad. Disgusting." Marty said stuttering.

            "Doesn't sound bad…" Kyra said suspiciously. Then she gasped. "No way!"

            "What?" Marty wondered.

            "You…no…" Kyra's eyes widened.

            "What?!" Marty asked.

            "You don't have a crush on…Malfoy…do you?" Kyra asked worriedly.

            "Er, of course not! A crush on him?! That's far from everything!" She yelled as she knew she couldn't stop her ears from turning red.

            "Marty, your ears are turning…red. Come on admit it Marty, I promise I won't tell." She said. Marty pinky promised with Kyra and slowly nodded. Kyra was silent.

A/N: How was it? Please review it! I really need everyone's opinion!!


	2. Dilemma

A/N: Hey thanks kestrel+shayna for your review! If it's not any trouble, try telling your friends about my story! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Dilemma

            "Are…are you serious about that?" Kyra asked.

            "I don't know." Marty said as she stopped reading _White Mages of the Century_ by Alana Borshick in the library.

            "I mean, it's Malfoy! You can't possibly fall for him!" Kyra said worriedly. Marty knew that it couldn't be true. But something inside her, is just falling for him.

            "I, can't explain it. Somehow, my hatred is just turning around. It's like, there's something about him, that I want, but I don't know it." She said as Hermione arrived.

            "I'm terribly sorry I'm late." Hermione dumped her books on the table. "Ron was holding me back because he wanted to copy off my History of Magic homework." She looked at Kyra. "What's wrong Kyra?"

            "Marty," Marty kicked Kyra's leg. "Marty scared me. I thought she lost my notebook for Transfiguration."

            "Sorry about that. I swear it was a joke." Marty assured her. Hermione sat down with them to do their homework. In their last class, Herbology, they headed back to the Greenhouse to see how their Flowbers were doing.

            "Ah nice to see you again class. Now, as you can see before you, your Flowbers have grown." She said as the students entered with surprised faces. They all got to the tables, and took their seats with their partners.

            "Malfoy." Marty said without laying eyes on him.

            "Hanberg." Draco responded looking straight forward.

            "Now, we're going test our Flow….Mr. Finnigan!" Professor Sprout scolded as Seamus was about to touch his Flowber. His partner, Pansy, slapped his arm.

            "You idiot!" She called him.

            "Mr. Finnigan, you do not and I must say you SHOULDN'T touch the Flowber. It will attack you if you even try." She warned him.

            "Is that so?" Draco said quietly as he was about to touch it but was stopped by Marty.

            "Malfoy! You heard Professor!" Marty told him. Draco smirked. Then he touched it as the Flowber soon formed teeth in its pollen and started biting his arm.

            Marty was so furious. She drew her wand and said, "_Paralyzio Corumus_!" Suddenly, the Flowber had stop biting Draco, and standing stiff again.

            "Mr. Malfoy! I can't believe you have done that after what I said! Ten points will be taken off Slytherin! You're lucky that Miss Hanberg here stopped that Flowber from eating your arm! Miss Hanberg, you will be awarded ten points to Gryffindor. Now, if you please, escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing immediately."

            Marty was very furious but in a way was a bit anxious. She walked with Draco on his way to the Hospital Wing.

            "I can't believe you did that." Marty said.

            "What?" Malfoy asked innocently.

            "What do you mean 'what?' You just totally got a part of our grade deducted!" Marty yelled.

            "Like I care." Malfoy said carelessly. Marty pushed him in the Hospital Wing.

            "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

            "He touched a Flowber." Marty replied. Madam Pomfrey gasped.

            "Mr. Malfoy lay down over here." She gestured as he laid on a vacant bed. She got a bottle and a patch. She poured some liquid on the patch and rubbed it on his arm. Suddenly, she heard a student calling her. "Um, Miss Hanberg, please hold this on his arm." Marty was forced to keep Draco's arm from getting worst.

            "I can't believe I have to do this…" Marty said disgusted. Draco groaned. "Shut up." Soon Madam Pomfrey came back.

            "Alright Mr. Malfoy." She wrapped his arm up. "You may get back to class."

            They headed out of the hospital wing. After Herbology, she and Kyra decided to hang around the courtyard for a while. The courtyard was where students would hang around with their friends from the other houses.

            "I still don't understand your feelings." Kyra said taking a seat in the vacant bench. "I mean, this is Malfoy, at least give Dean a chance!"

            "Dean?! Since when did he have a crush on me?!" Marty gasped sitting next to Kyra.

            "I heard he liked you ever since your first year." She said as she saw Dean walking this way. "Um, speaking of which…"

            "Hey Marty! Kyra." Dean smiled as he greeted them. Kyra smiled and signaled Marty to say hi.

            "Hi Dean." She said gloomily.

            "So how are both of you?" Dean asked still standing.

            "Oh we're doing just fine." Marty responded quickly. There was a silence.

            "Um, I'll just be going now. Bye Marty." Dean scurried off.

            "I see your point." Marty said as Dean was stopped by Draco.

            Draco was wearing his usual evil smirk as he was ready to start taunting. "Hah, Thomas trying to get a girl? How pathetic!"

            "Shut up Malfoy." Dean said trying to defend himself.

            "Well, let's see if he can stick up for himself." Marty said watching them both argue.

            "You completely missed everything Thomas. Too bad you couldn't be her partner for Herbology. She even escorted me to the hospital wing!" Draco showed off. Marty knew he was getting at something.

            "What did you do to her?!" Dean grabbed his collar.

            "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Draco smirked. Marty had had enough. She got up from the bench.

            "Marty don't!" Kyra warned her. Dean was about to throw a punch at Draco but Marty pushed him off and punched Dean, knocking him out. Soon there was a rush of gossip of "Malfoy and Marty" going around.

            "Hmph. I thought you liked him!" Draco taunted Marty. She was so furious. Then she saw Cho and her friends sniggering as Cho looked at Draco. Draco gave an evil smirk to Cho. After noticing it, Marty had no choice. "Honestly, bloody Thomas was pretty much opening his heart to you!" He started laughing as Crabbe and Goyle were pinching their sides as they laughed. Suddenly, SMACK. Marty had slapped Draco hard, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. Marty called Kyra as they both went up to Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco rubbing his face.

            "I hope that changes everything." Kyra said as they rushed through the portrait hole and up to their dorms. Marty sat on her bed, her pillow in her arms. "So, what do you think now?"

            Marty sighed. "I have no idea what is wrong with me. The more I get mad, my feelings just get stronger." Marty punched her pillow.

            "And since when did you like him? In Herbology?" Kyra asked. Marty shook her head. Kyra was surprised.

            "Ever since…our third year." Marty responded slowly.

            Kyra stood up. "For three years?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

            "I didn't think you'd understand, which I could see right now." Marty looked up at Kyra. 

            Kyra sighed. "You really serious about this? This isn't some ordinary crush is it?"

            "I don't think it is." Marty shook her head. "You know, it's like he doesn't even know I really exist. He knows me and all that, but he just steps all over me."

            "I think I can solve that problem." Kyra winked.

A/N: Read and Review please!!!!


	3. The Birthday Wish

  The Birthday Wish

            "Exactly how are you going to solve anything?" Marty asked curiously.

            "I learned it from my grandma. I mean, your birthday is coming up. It works stronger on that day." Kyra assured her.

            "Works stronger?" Marty was confused and clueless.

            "My grandma taught me how to let your will be done. It's kind of an ancient thing. That's how they got things back then, when they didn't have any wands back in her homeland." Kyra said. Marty soon was really interested. "Anyways, on your birthday, before you blow out your candles, I will have to say some ancient chant, and your wish will come true."

            "Simple as that?" Marty asked. Kyra nodded. "Wow. It's about 3 more days till my birthday!"

            "You're lucky I still remember how to do it." Kyra said.

            "You really think you can pull it off?" Marty asked.

            "Of course I can." Kyra winked.

            The three days passed by quickly. Marty was so excited. She just waited anxiously. She heard that her friends would have a little get-together in the common room. At Midnight, on a Friday, Kyra woke her up.

            "Come on! Down to the common room!" Kyra said excited. They rushed down the stairs in their pajamas. There Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were surrounding a lighted candle.

            "Happy Birthday Marty!" They all yelled, but trying not to wake up anyone.

            "Just wait till my eyes flash, then make your wish." Kyra whispered to Marty as they sang to Marty. 

            "Come on Marty! Blow the candles!" Hermione smiled as they were done singing.

            In Kyra's mind, she said, "With all the wishes you have, make your best one, for two weeks you will have, and in four hours, your wish will be done." Marty waited, then Kyra's eyes flashed at her.

            Marty wished, "I wish that Draco would like me." She blew her candles and they began to eat.

            "This is a really good midnight snack." Fred muffled down a piece of cake.

            "I agree." George nodded licking icing off the fork. Afterwards, they went back to their dorms. There, Marty found gifts from everyone. Fred and George gave her a box of brand new quills and decorated parchment. Ron gave her two chocolate frogs. Hermione gave her a book _Ultimate Witchcraft Today_ by Rosemary Saunders. And finally, Harry gave her a photo album/diary. 

            "Wow, these are great." Marty said looking at all her gifts. "I'm expecting a gift from my mum and dad later. Oh yeah, when will my wish come true?"

            "In four hours, so when you wake up, your wish has started, and it will last for two weeks, and two weeks only." Kyra reminded her.

            "Alright. Well, better get to sleep. Oh, thanks again." Marty gave Kyra a smile before they both drifted off to sleep…

            "Hey I heard Malfoy likes Cho." An unfamiliar voice said.

            "Really? He's so sick and ugly! I can't believe it! Are you sure?" another voice said.

            "Yup. Hey, we'll just meet her in the common room, let's go." It sounded like the room was empty.

            Marty rubbed her eyes open. She noticed that the dorm looked a bit different. It was covered blue, instead of scarlet red. "They didn't have to decorate the dorm." She said. She noticed her voice sounded different. "And what happened to my voice? Ugh, must be the cake…" She was still very sleepy, but decided to get up. She went over to the bathroom door, which was strangely blue as well. She turned on the lights, and washed her face. "Whoa, this feels weird." She then looked in the mirror to see her reflection, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed. "Holy shit! This…this is my wish?! I wished for Draco to…uh oh."

            "Cho? What happened?!" A girl rushed in. She was a bit taller, blonde hair, and had light brown eyes covered with strands of hair.

            "Um, uh, I thought I saw….a rat or something. I had a bad dream." She replied. She had no idea what she was saying. It felt really weird being in a smaller body, talking to people you don't know, and being in a house you have no idea of.

            She dressed up into her Ravenclaw Robes and fixed her hair. "She needs a new hairstyle." She fixed it into two buns. She rushed downstairs and saw the posse she always saw with Cho.

            "Morning Cho!" They greeted her.

            "Good Morning everyone!" She smiled, not knowing any of their names.

A/N: Crazy huh? LOL!! Reviews please!!


	4. Switched Worlds

A/N: Hey thanks for replying! I'm glad you're sticking to reading my story!!! Anyways, it's gonna get a little rated R soon because of some angst…ENJOY!

Switched Worlds

            "You ready Cho?" A brown haired, freckled face girl asked.

            "Yeah, of course." Marty answered. She didn't know why she was in Cho's body, but it just made her curious. She thought that this was the way that Draco will like her. They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Marty began to think, if she was in Cho's body, who was in hers? They sat in their usual spot in the Ravenclaw table as Marty followed. She looked to the Gryffindor table. She could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Kyra wasn't there, and neither was 'she.'

            "Um, I think I forgot something in the dormitory, I'll be right back." She said as she got up from her place at the table and headed out the Great Hall. She saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle entering. He smiled at her as she said, "Hi." She left him speechless. She headed to Gryffindor Tower. She wondered what had happened to her. On her way, she saw two girls, a short girl, and a taller one, which she noticed, was her.

            "Kyra!" She called out. Kyra looked shocked.

            "Um yes? I don't think we have ever talked." She said. Suddenly, 'Marty' came.

            "Oh my god…" she said. "What the?! What are you doing in my body?!" she yelled.

            "Shhh!!" Marty said as the three of them went to a secluded corner.

            "Okay, what is happening here?" Kyra asked.

            "Kyra, this is the result of my wish!" Marty said.

            "Wish?! What wish?!" the girl in Marty's body asked.

            "Oh my…um, Cho?" Kyra looked at Marty's body.

            "Yes, I'M Cho." She said.

            "Marty?" She looked at Cho's body.

            "Yup." She replied.

            "Whoa. You guys switched!" Kyra said.

            "You think?" Cho said. "I want to go back to my own body!"

            "Sorry Cho, this is going to last for two weeks." Kyra said.

            "Two weeks?! There's no way I'm staying in this body for two weeks!" Cho complained.

            "Then deal with it!" Marty told her as Cho left to sit in the Gryffindor table.

            "Whoa, you're really in there?" Kyra looked at Marty as if she was an animal at the zoo.

            "Yup. It kinda sucks cause Cho's really short." She said. "Well, I better get going. Cho's posse might get suspicious." 

            "True. See you soon." They parted as they sat in their respective tables.

            Marty didn't think that switching bodies was really bad. Since Cho was a year older, her classes were harder. Her first class was Transfiguration.

            "Good morning class, I will be taking attendance." Professor McGonagall looked over a piece of parchment.

            "Azburn, Shayla?"

            "Here." The girl who sat with her, one of Cho's posse, raised her hand. She was about the same height as Cho, blondish hair, and had large blue eyes.

            She ran down the list. "Chang, Cho?" Marty raised her hand up high. She continued. "Gerard, Leonae?"

            A girl from the corner of the class raised her hand. She was a tall, skinny, brunette that had hair up to her waist with dark brown eyes behind her thick frame glasses, kind of like Marty's glasses that she rarely wore.

            "Kushkent, Martha?" A girl behind Marty with dark and short black hair with bangs over her brown eyes. Professor McGonagall went down the list and at the second to the last person, "Yatzeye, Tristel?" A tall girl in the front seat raised her hand. She had long blondish brown hair past her shoulders, with thin eyebrows above her wide grayish-green eyes.

            "Okay, Shayla, Leonae, Martha, and Tristel…remember that." Marty said to herself. Marty thought class would be hard, but it wasn't actually that difficult. Transfiguration class was the same, just different topics and lessons.

            Meanwhile, Kyra and Cho were supposed to be in Charms class, but Professor Flitwick went off to Ireland for the day. So instead, they were in the library.

            "So, what actually happened?" Cho asked. "You know, why I'm actually in her body?"

            "Oh, well," Kyra sighed. "You swear you won't say a single word about this?" She held out her pinky.

            "I promise." Cho tied her pinky with Kyra's.

            "Okay." Kyra began to whisper. "Well, Marty has this long-time crush on Draco Malfoy. I know, he's a jerk. But she's had it so long and I wanted to give her a present. So I granted her wish on her birthday, but it will last for only two weeks."

            "Oh I see. So I guess I'm stuck her for two weeks?" Cho asked. Kyra nodded. "Well, who's he?" Cho looked at Dean.

            "Dean Thomas. He likes Marty." Kyra replied.

            "She doesn't like him?" She asked.

            "No. He's too, nice for her." Kyra shrugged.

            "Well, he's kind of…cute." Cho said as Dean looked her way. She waved at him. Kyra gasped.

            "Okay…" Kyra said continuing her homework.

            Later at lunch, Marty and Cho's posse were at the Ravenclaw table gossiping. Suddenly, Cho's boyfriend came.

            "Hey sweety." He kissed her on the cheek. He was a tall handsome boy with brown hair, deep blue eyes, and the most tempting lips she had ever seen.

            "Um, hi…" She replied. 

            "Did you eat lunch?" He asked.

            "Uh, yeah I did. I'm planning to go to the library, look up some books for class." She said.

            "Do you need some help?" He offered.

            "Oh, no it's alright. I'll be fine." She smiled at him.

            "Okay, I'll see you later then." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which she felt his tongue touch hers slightly.

            "I'll see you guys just before lunch ends alright?" She told Cho's posse as she left.

            On her way to the library, she met up with Draco. "Well, well, well, it's Cho Chang." He smirked.

            "What do you want Malfoy?" She played along with him.

            "Oh nothing." He looked at her from head to toe. She pushed him out of her way as she went inside the library. He still followed her as she looked for books.

            "Do you always follow girls?" She asked.

            "No. Just you." He replied. She laughed.

            "Why?" she asked.

            "I dunno. There's something about you. You're different." He said.

            "Oh really?" she said sarcastically.

            "Yeah." He said cornering her. He leaned forward to a kiss…

            "Are you going to kiss me now?" She asked when his lips were about a centimeter away.

            "What if I did?" He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her. He slipped in his tongue to meet hers. She didn't want to let go of the feeling that rushed through her. He snuck his hand inside her robe, holding her tightly on her waist. She then remembered she was in the library, and pulled away. "Wow, you're a good kisser."

            "Not so bad yourself. Look, we're in the library, and I have to get going." She was about to leave but he grabbed her arm.

            "I want to see you again." He said. Marty looked into his gray eyes. She always wished for that moment to happen, but she knew she was in Cho's body.

            "I…can't." She said depressingly.

            "Please…just tonight. Up in the astronomy tower, at midnight." He said still holding on to her.

            She sighed. "Okay, just tonight." He smiled as she left him in the aisle as she went searching for books.


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

Midnight Rendezvous

            Marty gathered her books and met up with Cho and Kyra.

            "Hi Marty." She felt awkward, it was like talking to yourself.

            "Hi Cho." Cho let out a little laugh.

            "Shut up." Marty sat down. "So how's everything so far?"

            "Cho thinks Dean is cute." Kyra blurted.

            "No way." Marty gasped.

            "Tell the world why don't you." Cho said as she finished Marty's homework. "Anyways, what about you?"

            "Oh yeah, you never told me your boyfriend's name." Marty thought.

            "Oh! Sorry about that, he's Thomas Sherman. But I call him Tommy." Cho replied. "So, you like Malfoy huh? That's why you made that wish."

            "You told her?" Marty snapped at Kyra.

            "Hey! She has to know the reason why she's in your body!" Kyra replied. Marty looked at Cho, or at least herself.

            "And why are you wearing my glasses?" Marty wondered.

            "You never noticed how blind you were did you?" Cho said. She was wearing black thick frame glasses tinted blue.

            "Sorry, it runs in the family." Marty said.

            "Are you part Chinese?" Cho asked.

            "Um, yeah. Why?" Marty asked.

            "That's like my family too. Most of us wear glasses, except I wear contacts. Which I trust you are cleaning…Anyways, what's your mom's maiden name?" Cho wondered.

            "Yeung. My grandpa was Chinese." Marty replied looking through her books.

            "Whoa. My mom's maiden name is Yeung too! Is your mom's name um, what was that name, um, Meja?" Cho said trying to recall.

            "Yeah…how'd you know?" Marty wondered.

            "That's my mom's cousin! We're related!" Cho said. Marty's jaws dropped.

            "Whoa, coinky-dink right there." Kyra said.

            "That's one hell of a coinky-dink." Marty looked at the watch she was wearing. "Damn, I better be going. You're friends are waiting." Marty said to Cho. "See you guys later." She went off to the Great Hall.

            The day went by, Marty anxiously looking forward to meeting Draco. But she thought that he might just fall completely in love with Cho, and after the two weeks past, she will be herself again, being ignored and stepped on by him. During dinner, she couldn't help but notice that Draco kept looking at her, even if Cho's boyfriend was sitting right next to her. 

            Later that night, just before it struck midnight, Marty slipped out of her four-poster in the Ravenclaw dormitory and put on Cho's cloak. She headed out to the common room, which was empty, and through the portrait whole. She quickly ran up the Astronomy Tower, where she entered the topmost floor into the empty chamber. There, she didn't see Draco anywhere. She was about to close the door behind her with her foot, which kicked back and, OUCH. Draco was just about to enter but Marty kicked him in the crotch.

            "OH MY GOD!!!" Marty said bringing Draco in and closing the door. "I'M SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T SEE YOU!!!" She said helping him sit down on the ground.

            Draco groaned as he crouched down. "Ugh, that hurts." His face was turning red. Marty held his hand as he was calming down.

            "I swear I didn't see you." She sat with him.

            "I know you didn't. Don't worry, I'm okay now." Draco sat up. He looked into her eyes, or Cho's eyes. "I think I'm falling for you…" Marty put her head down. She knew that this was the case.

            "I…I don't what to say…" She said.

            "I never thought that I would have a chance to talk to you, to hold you, to kiss you…this seems like a dream." Draco said. Marty could see the softer side of him, the part of him that she wanted. "Cho, I lo…"

            "Draco, please. Don't say it." She stood up looking outside the window. "Don't say those words."

            "I, I don't understand. What's wrong?" He asked her as he stood behind her looking through the window.

            "There's something about me, that you don't know about." She said.

            "What is it?" Draco asked.

            "I can't tell you, and if I did, you wouldn't understand." She sighed. "And after tonight, I can't see you again."

            "Why not?" he wondered.

            "Draco, I'm in a relationship. You know that." She said. 

            He turned her around to face him. He sighed. "I can't fight with your feelings. So I'll leave you alone, but I'll wait for you. And, would it be alright, if I just kiss you one last time?" He asked slowly. Her eyes were watery and she slowly nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Once again, she felt the sudden rush through her. He held her by the waist as her hand stroke the back of his neck. Soon, the kiss turned into a make-out session. He sat her up on the ledge on the window as he kissed her lips and down to her neck. Soon his hands roamed freely into her cloak stroking her legs, going upward. But suddenly, Marty stopped him. She got off the ledge and stood in front of him.

            "I, I gotta go." She said touching Draco's cheek as he held her hand there for the moment, then she left him.

            The following days Marty didn't talk to Draco at all. She knew that this was the chance of the lifetime, but being in Cho's body has disadvantages. He was in love with Marty, not Cho. But he didn't know anything about the switch. It was a Wednesday, it won't be long till they switch back. At dinner, Professor Dumbledore was to give an announcement. That morning, they saw a group of students from other schools enter Hogwarts. There were about 30 of them, and very sophisticated-looking.

            "All students, because we have guests visiting from Rome International School of Magic and Greenrain Exclusive Institute, we are holding a Yule Ball at the end of this week. This time, the attire is formal, no dress robes, so 4th years and up are allowed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow after classes to shop for your clothes." He announced.

            Marty looked around and saw Cho talking to Kyra. Suddenly, Dean began to talk to her and she read her lips that said "Of course I'll go with you." Marty felt crushed. That was the night the switch will completely wear off. She then looked at Draco, who for a while was looking at her, then he turned away. She then waited for Kyra to look her way, then Kyra knew that Marty wanted to talk to her. After dinner, Cho snuck out to meet Kyra and Cho.

            "Cho, I mean, Marty, did you say yes to Dean?" Marty asked.

            "Ummm…actually, yeah, I did." She turned scarlet.

            "Isn't the switch going to wear off that night?" Marty asked.

            "Actually, in the morning." Kyra replied.

            "Great, this is just great." Marty crossed her arms.

            "Why what's the matter? Other than the Dean thing…" Cho wondered.

            "Malfoy is in love with you." Marty answered Cho.

            "You mean, he's in love with YOU." Cho corrected. Marty looked confused. "Don't you see it? He now feels comfortable around you. Not like when we were in our respective bodies, he wouldn't dare talk to me. You're just in my body, my body is just a mask."

            "It's kind of like, Dean, isn't it? He talks to you now." Marty said. Kyra and Cho nodded.

            "Marty, if he really loves you, then he would still love you even if you are yourself. And same with you and Dean." Kyra said.

            "Alright. I'll tell Dean when we go to Hogsmeade." Cho said.

            "And I'll tell Malfoy." Marty said. 

A/N: Reviews please!!!^_^


	6. The Early Switch

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long!! So many things have happened and it kept me delayed!! I finally got a chance to finish this chapter, which has got to be the longest one. A typhoon just hit days ago, so I'm using my laptop and we're relying on a generator now. I'm actually happy to tell you that coincidently, I have a new niece! Which I think, is very amazing because my cousin has named her Kira (can't spell), and it's funny how I have a character named Kyra! Coincidence? Oh well, just wanted to share that.^_^ Anyways, enjoy the long chapter!!

An Early Switch

            The next day, Marty woke up to the sound of a closet opening. She remembered that she was going with Kyra and Cho to Hogsmeade. Cho's posse wondered why she needed to go when Cho had a pretty dress ready in her closet. Marty gave the lame excuse of "accessories."

            Marty got dressed into Cho's velvet travel cloak. Tomorrow would be the day she would return to her body. She headed to the entrance hall, meeting Kyra, Cho, who was with Hermione.

            "Morning everyone." Marty greeted.

            "Morning Mar¾Cho." Cho said as Kyra tried to cover up for her. Immediately, Hermione noticed.

            "Okay, what is going on?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

            Cho and Marty looked at Kyra. Kyra sighed. "Well, Marty and Cho switched places. So we've actually been having classes with Cho…"

            "I knew it! I noticed that Marty, or Cho, was answering every single question in Potions, and I know Marty wouldn't care a bit in Snape's class!" Hermione said with triumph. "But…why?"

            They explained to Hermione on the way to Hogsmeade, in which they sat in a compartment by themselves in the train.

            Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, the attendant said, "Any students for Diagon Alley?"

            "We're allowed to go to Diagon Alley?" Marty asked.

            "Oh yes. Professor McGonagall announced it just this morning." Kyra replied.

            "Well, we'll have to go wherever Malfoy and Dean are going." Marty said. "So we can tell them…"

            "Look!" Hermione pointed out the window. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were headed into village along with other students headed into the village while Dean and Seamus we're getting off the train. "Hurry before the train leaves!" They all rushed through the train and got off just before the attendant closed the door.

            "I think we should split up." Cho suggested. Kyra nodded. Cho went with Hermione and Kyra went with Marty. "We'll meet in Madam Ropely's in half an hour!!!"

            "Where would Malfoy go?" Kyra wondered. "I still can't believe we're doing this though…"

            Marty gave her a look. "Maybe in Honeydukes?" They entered Honeydukes, only finding Crabbe and Goyle, arguing with the cashier. "No Malfoy here." They walked further in the street. Then Marty saw a familiar face in the window. "Is that him?"

            Kyra squinted to see what she was looking at. "Yup, it's him. Go on, I'll be out here." Marty smiled nervously and entered Gregory's Gift and Coffee Shop. Marty was wondering why Draco had been in the gift shop, away from Crabbe and Goyle. She saw him sitting on a table near the window and she took a deep breath as she walked towards him.

            "Um…Draco?" She said worriedly looking at the handsome blonde boy looking out the window. Soon the boy looked at her.

            "You're actually talking to me…" said Draco giving her a mixed look.

            "Can I at least sit? I, I need to talk to you…" She bit her lip. Draco pulled out the chair that faced the window. Marty sat down as Draco's arms were crossed. She sighed.

            "What do you need to talk about?" Draco asked without even looking at her.

            "I, just wanted to clear things up." She said slowly.

            "Things?" He said still not looking at her.

            "I'm, I'm not who you think I really am." She said waiting for him to say something. Then she continued, "And that, I really want to be with you but¾"

            "But what? Because of that Sherman…" Draco finally looked at her.

            "No…it's because…" She said slowly and noticed that he was looking deep into her eyes. "I'm not Cho…"

            "What?" He looked at her as if she was mental.

            "I'm not Cho." She said again.

            "What are you saying? You're obviously Cho!" Draco looked at her strangely. 

            "This may be Cho's body but this is not Cho inside!!" Marty tried to make him understand.

            Draco's eyes widened. "If…if Cho's not in there…where is she?"

            "In, my body…Marty's body." Marty suddenly felt a weird pain on her chest and a whirl in her head.

            "What?" Draco stood up.

            "Oh my god…it's early…" Marty looked at her hands and her vision was becoming a little blurry. She ran out the door. "Cho!!"

            "What the?" Draco said as he stood in the doorway.

            "Marty?! I mean…" Kyra yelled as she saw Draco follow after her. "Uh oh…" She ran after them as well.

            Meanwhile, Cho was having some difficulties.

            "You can't be Cho, are you feeling okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

            "Grrr. I'm Cho and I can prove it to you!!" She was so frustrated as she looked around. On the other hand, Hermione was trying to hold in a laugh. Suddenly, Cho saw Tommy. "Tommy!!"

            "Excuse me? Do I even know you?" he said looking at her.

            "Yes! I mean, no. But you know me! Not the girl you're looking at!" Hermione giggled. Cho didn't know what to do. Soon, Marty came running.

            "Cho! What is he chasing you for?!" Tommy said as he hugged Marty, but she immediately pushed away. "What's wrong?"

            "Cho, I think the switch is coming early…" Marty said gasping for air.

            "What switch?" Draco, Tommy, and Dean said at the same time. Soon Tommy was arguing with Draco about chasing 'Cho' while Dean was just left clueless.

            "Oh god…." Marty felt nauseous. Suddenly she felt a sudden cold rush through her body and a light flashed as she flew into Draco's arms.

            Everyone gasped. Marty, was now in her very own body. But Cho wasn't, therefore, there were, "Two?" Tommy said looking at both of them. Although, Marty was left unconscious. 

            "_Enervate!_" Draco said as he pointed his wand at Marty, who woke up.

            "Am I, am I back?" she asked as she stood up. She looked at her hands, felt her face, and felt taller. "Cho, it's your turn…"

            Suddenly a light flashed as Cho fell on the ground. She was back again. "Cho?" Tommy and Dean said at the same time. Dean cast the same spell that Draco did on Marty and Cho woke up.

            She got up to her feet and looked at Marty. "We're back?" Marty nodded. "Finally…um." She looked at Dean and Tommy. "Come on you two, we need to talk." The three of them headed down the street.

            "I think we should get a head start on things, right Kyra?" Hermione said.

            "Yeah, come on. See you at the shop Marty." Said Kyra walking away with Hermione. Marty reached in her pocket to find her glasses, all foggy with minor scratches.

            Draco looked at her. It now felt awkward to even say something to each other. There was a silence, but it was suddenly broken. "I'm not asking you to do anything." Marty sat down on a bench.

            "And I'm not." Said Draco. "You have completely humiliated me."

            "What? I don't understand." Marty wondered.

            "Don't you get it? I'm not in love with Cho! I expressed the wits out of me for you! And now, to think about all I have done, it was you the whole time!" Draco said angrily.

            "So that's it?" Marty said defensively. "You're embarrassed that you actually like me but you feel sick about because I don't look as good as her to be convincing!!" Draco went silent. "You bloody pig!" Marty got up and punched him in the face.

            "Aaarrghhh!!!" Draco yelled covering his nose that was dripping blood. Marty ran off looking for Madam Ropely's One Stop Clothing and Accessories Shop. Soon she found it, a quite large shop in the corner with manikins wearing different formal clothes, dress robes, and casuals. 

            Marty entered, finding Kyra, Cho, and Hermione near 3 mirrors with a woman which should be the manager. "What exactly are you looking for?" the woman asked.

            "Well this looks very pretty, can I please try this on?" Hermione asked as she was looking at what came to be a long white gown with lace and flower designs on the top.

            "Ah, good choice miss, part of our latest shipment. Looks like formal Muggle clothing, but actually, it's much more convenient and more appealing, after we bewitched it to spice it up a bit. And what about you two?" She asked Kyra and Cho.  
            "Hey Marty!" Hermione called her over. "Well?"

            "We'll get back to you. Maybe you should get her gown first and afterwards we might have our pick." Kyra told the manager as she headed off to the back.

            "Well, he's a big ass. He's a complete coward." Said Marty as she spotted a nice gown in the corner.

            "Why what's wrong with him?" Cho wondered. "Oh, this looks nice." She told Kyra when she saw a silver gown with a long silver shawl. 

            "I agree." Said Kyra dazzling over the gown.

            "Well, he said that he's embarrassed that he expressed everything to me, and all along it wasn't Cho he was in love with, he can't believe it was me." Marty said. "I want this."

            "Here you go." The manager handed the gown to Hermione for her to try on. "What about the 3 of you?"

            "Um, can I try this kind on?" Kyra asked. The manager nodded.

            "And you?" she looked at Marty.

            "This gown." Marty pointed at a maroon dress with an old fashioned cris-cross tie that goes up on the back.

            "Wonderful choice, I'll be with you in a moment." She said. "What about you?" She went off to the back.

            "No I'm fine. I've got one already." Cho smiled.

            "Anyways, what happened with Dean and Tommy?" Marty asked, taking a seat next to Kyra.

            "Well, I finally broke up with Tommy. I was planning that for weeks but never had the chance, I can finally breathe." Cho said sitting on a box. "As for Dean, well we're not together, but we're still going together tomorrow night." She said happily. "Hermione? You okay in there?"

            "Um, I'm okay. Just trying to get this…" Hermione said in a struggling kind of way.

            "Hey you never told me who you were going with." Marty said to Kyra.

            "Aha! Got it!" Hermione said triumphantly. "She's going with Harry!!!" Hermione yelled.

            "Harry?! Blimey and you never told me?!" said Marty.

            "I…" Kyra sighed.

            "Girl blushes whenever people bring it up. Look at her!" Cho said as Kyra turned scarlet. Soon the manager came out with two gowns.

            "Here you go." She said as Hermione came out of the dressing room.

            "How does it look? Finally figured out how it works!" Hermione smiled spinning around.

            "Wow." They all said gazing at her gown.

            "I like it too." Hermione smiled. "How much?"

            "Well, it's normally 12 galleons, but I'll give all of you the same price of 8 galleons." The manager smiled. Kyra and Marty were delighted as they immediately changed into their gowns. Marty's gown had a spell to tie the back properly and comfortably without a hassle. Kyra's gown glowed whenever she spun around. Cho decided to by some new shoes, and spent 5 galleons on it. They now headed to the eye shop, where they sold magical contacts. Marty bought a pair just for the banquet, because her glasses just didn't seem appealing.

            Back at Hogwarts the next day, the banquet was all everyone talked about. Students were gathered in the entrance hall and the courtyard to have last minute talks with their friends and dates. Marty still didn't have a date, and didn't seem to mind.

            "Hey Marty!" Cho called sneaking away from her friends.

            "Hey, what's up?" She asked as she stopped reading _Muggles and Magic: Devastations and Successes_ in the Great Hall.

            "Um, I know someone who um, wants to be your date." She whispered.

            Marty gave her a look. "And who's the unlucky guy?"

            "Well, he just couldn't stop bugging me alright?" Cho warned her.

            "Try me." Marty said.

            "Tommy…" Cho whispered.

            "Seriously?" Marty said surprisingly. Cho nodded. "Well, at least it's not Justin from Hufflepuff. He's been eyeing me since the moment I started reading in here." Cho saw Dean playing a game of chess with Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, who was reading a book.

            "Honestly, I'm nervous." Cho said.

            "You mean Dean?" Marty asked.

            "Yeah. Oh well. Oh, Tommy's coming. I'm outta here." Cho quickly left the table. The handsome boy walked towards Marty and sat in front of her.

            "Um, Martille…" He said nervously.

            "Don't worry Thomas, you can call me Marty." She smiled. "Go on."

            "Well Marty, I'm not sure if Cho told you but, I was wondering," He looked at her. "If you'd want to be my date?"

            "Oh! Of course I will, I mean, I don't have a date so, I could be yours." She smiled.

            "Oh, phew. Okay, so I'll meet you in the entrance hall at seven?"  he soon became livelier. Marty nodded. 

            In the corner of her eye, she saw Draco talking to the pug face girl, Pansy Parkinson. She could see them talking very intently, and saw Draco mouth the words "Wanna be my date?" Expectedly, Pansy smiled and nodded with delight. For a split moment, Marty and Draco glared at each other, but turned separate ways.

*I've got one more chapter, which will of course be the last. Again I apologize for taking so long!! So please review!!!!


	7. Lovers' Dance

Final A/N: Thanks for everyone who stuck to my story even if I took long in the previous chapter…but anyways, I decided to separate the last chapter into two parts, cause it's really long!!! Enjoy!!

Lovers' Dance

  
            The Gryffindor dorms were very noisy hours before the banquet. Everyone was so excited and they couldn't talk about anything else. Meanwhile in the 6th year boys' dorm…

            "Formal wear…these are like Muggle clothes." Neville complained.

            "It IS Muggle clothes, only it's bewitched and more improved. My dad buys some clothes in Diagon Alley." Said Seamus, whose father was a Muggle.

            "Thank God Dumbledore didn't require dress robes, I never would want to wear the ones mum gave me." Ron said as he fixed his navy blue tie. "And finally mum approved of me having a haircut." Ron had cut his hair a lot shorter, which Hermione hadn't seen yet.

            "Any of you nervous?" Seamus asked.

            "Yeah." Harry and Dean said at the same time.

            "Some dates you have there you two." Neville said looking for his shoes. "Where did I put it?"

            "Hey Ron, how'd you do your tie?" Harry asked fidgeting his tie around his neck.

            "Gotta look that good for Kyra huh?" Ron said as he fixed Harry's tie.

            "Well, you don't got a problem. You got a haircut." Harry tried to keep his messy black hair neat.

            "Yours is fine. There you go." Ron said finishing Harry's tie. Ron and Harry both sprayed their colognes.

            "What time is it?" Dean asked as he was fully dressed and fixing his hair.

            "Um, 6:45." Seamus replied cleaning his watch. 

            "Grrr shit!" Dean cursed rushing.

            "Whoa there." Ron said looking at the mirror.

            "I'm supposed to meet Cho in the entrance hall 5 minutes ago!!!" Dean rushed out the door.

            "He's a dead man." Ron said.

            In the girls' dorm…

            "I have no fuckin idea how to fix my hair!!!" Marty cursed as she looked in the mirror.

            "Calm down now…" Lavender said as she put the last pin in her hair. "Let me." Lavender was wearing a pink gown that shocked your eyes when you looked at the designs. "My mother taught me this. _Grevicia_!" Soon Marty's hair was fixed elegantly. Half her hair was up in a tight bun while the rest ran down her back and had curls up to her cheeks.

            "Wow. Thanks." Marty gasped. Lavender smiled. "Hmmm, where's my make-up…" Suddenly Hermione came rushing in.

            "I completely lost track of time!!" She said throwing her books on her bed and taking her gown out of her closet.

            "Spent too much time in the library, I told you you'd get caught up in a book." Kyra said as she put on her gown and fixed her hair.

            "Hmm, I have to meet Ralph in the entrance hall in five minutes." Parvati looked at the clock on her bedside table. Ralph was one of the boys of the guest schools. Parvati was fully dressed and ready to go with her purple gown with sparkling material all over. She sprayed _Reina's Reliable Hair Spray_ all over her hair. "Come on Lavender!"

            "Hold on just putting this on…" She had put on her sandals, which were about 5 inches high, since Seamus had grown a lot over the summer. "Alright let's go, see you three at the banquet!" Parvati and Lavender rushed outside the dormitory.

            "Relax Kyra. Breathe." Marty assured Kyra as she was putting on _Marilyn's Shiny Gloss_ over her lips and began to put on her contacts. "Ughh."

            "I'm trying to. I mean, it's Harry." Kyra said as she put on her earrings.

            "Don't worry it's just Harry! At least you had a head start!" Hermione said as she finished putting on her gown. "_Frajenera!_" She cried as her hair was fixed into a neat bun.

            "Ah, I'm just about done." Marty said as she put on her black open-toe sandals. "Okay Hermione. Ready when you are."

            Kyra had just finished putting on some lotion. "Relax…"

            "Alright! Let's go!" Hermione said after she finished rushing with her makeup. "Wait, do I look okay?"

            "We all do." Kyra smiled. They all headed down the spiral staircase. There they met Harry and Ron.

            "Hermione?" Ron stared at her.

            "Yes Ron?" Hermione wondered.

            "You, you look beautiful…" Ron's jaws dropped as she looked at her. Hermione smiled. "Shall we?" He stuck out his arm. She didn't reply as she crossed his arms with hers.

            "Hello Harry." Kyra said shyly.

            "Hi." Harry paused staring at her. "Um, you look really nice. Um, here you go. I bought it for you." He handed her a red rose.

            "Thank you. You're so sweet." Kyra smiled as Harry held her hand.

            "Alright already. Can we get going?" Marty asked impatiently. They all went down to the entrance hall, meeting loads of people.

            "Marty?" a familiar voice called. It was Cho. She was hand in hand with Dean, who was chattering with their friends. She wore a long dark blue gown that tied up around her neck, and had intricate glittering designs on it.

            "Cho!" Marty waved.

            "Hey looking good!!" Cho said approaching her.

            "You know, you look like a taller version of Cho, well except a lighter hair color and gray eyes of course…" Kyra said, who was called to attention by Hermione.

            "Where's your date Marty?" Ron wondered.

            "I don't know." She said looking around.

            "You're looking very beautiful tonight." A voice said behind her. It was Thomas. Marty was so shocked to see him in formal wear. He wore a very slick tux and a silk black tie. Marty couldn't help notice that the cologne he was using was very fragrant.

            "Not too shabby." Marty smirked. She took his arm as he smiled at her. "Well, are we going in now?" Marty asked the rest.

            "Just about…" Hermione said as she was finished talking to Seamus and Lavender. "Alright." 

            All of them walked through the large Great Hall doors in pairs. It was cleared of House Tables, instead were replaced by numerous round tables, making the Great Hall look even bigger. Up front was of course the faculty table, and in front was huge gap for the spacious dance floor.

            "Professor Flitwick has done a very good job." Kyra commented.

            "Over there! There's a vacant table that could fit all of us!" Ron pointed to table up front near the dance floor. They all took their seats, and Cho said goodbye, sitting with the rest of her friends and Dean's friends.

            "Where's Dumbledore?" Harry wondered as he looked at the empty chair in the faculty table. Suddenly, a man with long silver hair and a long silver beard arrived wearing a smooth velvet robe with gold crescent moons printed on it, and a matching hat with gold stars.

            "The man has style I tell ya." Ron said looking at his robe.

            "Good Evening Minerva." Dumbledore greeted the staff. Professor McGonagall was wearing a purple robe and instead of her daily black hat, she wore a purple one to match her robe, with her hair slightly down a bit with a some curls. Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her fork to get everyone's attention. "Welcome! Welcome everyone! Our guests from Rome International School of Magic and Greenwood Academy of the Magic Arts, welcome!!! I see that all of you are very properly dressed for the occasion. Now, Hogwarts students, give a warm welcome to the advisers of our guest schools, Madame Winifred Marshall of Rome International, and Professor Damien York of Greenwood!!"

            The schools applauded to a woman wearing a magenta dress and a tall skinny man wearing a mahogany suit. "They look very professional." Hermione commented.

            "Except for that man's suit." Ron chuckled. Hermione nudged him. "Sorry."

            "Well, what are we waiting for? Let us eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands as food appeared on the numerous round tables.

            "Finally, I'm starving." Harry stuck a fork in his chicken and began eating.

            "I can't wait till quidditch season starts, there are so many open spots this year." Ron said. Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia left the year before, so there were many spots open. Their replacement for Wood last year was a devastation, so he was kicked out. Marty was a reserve chaser, whenever the chasers were tired.

            "What position are you trying out for?" Marty asked.

            "Chaser, but if no one will take the beaters spot," Ron stuffed in some mashed potatoes. "I'll fake it." He drank some pumpkin juice. "I've been practicing in the orchard, being a beater is actually fun."

            After Dumbledore saw that most of the students were finished eating, Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet. "Enjoy the food?" He asked. Everyone started bickering. "Well, now, Prefects and their dates, and guest students AND their dates, please approach the dance floor."

            The Great Hall was now full of noise. Marty's table, all went up to the dance floor, since most of them were prefects like Harry, Hermione and Marty.

            "What are we going to do?" Ron wondered.

            "First dance maybe?" Kyra shrugged.

            "It is a dance floor…" said Thomas.

            "Are all prefects and guest students with their dates on the dance floor?" Dumbledore looked at the students on the dance floor. Amazingly, they all had enough space in the large floor. Marty met Cho on the dance floor, and caught a glimpse of Draco, who was too a Prefect.

            "For the First Dance of the night, you will perform the tradition of switching partners until you reach your original partner, and dance freely afterwards…" Professor McGonagall smiled at the students.

            "Oh no…" Hermione said. If it meant all partners, then it meant the Slytherins as well. Suddenly the music began to play. Everyone danced with their partners, talking about whom they don't want to dance with.

            Thomas held Marty by the waist as his other hand held her other hand. "You know, I wish you were my girlfriend."

            Marty was shocked. "Wh, why?"

            "Well, for one, you're so different from other girls, you've got class." He smiled.

            "Ah, you're in to classy girls…" She said looking up at the ceiling.

            "Well, just you." He chuckled. "Second, you're intelligent, funny, and smart."

            "Go on." She said as she spun around.

            "And third," He swayed her gracefully. "You're a very good kisser." He grinned.

            "Oh wow, you've thought of this have you?" Suddenly the next tune began and he turned her to the next partner.

            It was a bit fun talking to different boys. Hermione however, came across Draco, who with disgust hardly even touched her. Cho got a chance to dance with Thomas, who surprisingly still treated her the same way. Kyra in the other hand, was trying to hold her breath as Dean's cologne was really strong that she almost collapsed. The dance went very smoothly, till Marty noticed, that her next partner would be…Draco.

            She spun around as Draco caught her, holding her gently as they danced. Marty avoided his eyes, the fact that he looked so charming in formal wear, she tried not to look, but the scent just made her want to lean on him. "You're…you look very beautiful…" Draco said nervously. 

            Marty heard this, and slowly looked into his eyes. Their eyes stared for a while, till Marty found the words to say. "You're not so bad yourself…" she said defiantly.

            "Um, well, before you go on to the next partner…" Draco said slowly. Marty was very curious on what he was going to say. "I…I know now, and I thought I should get this out of my chest…

            "Well?" Marty said impatiently.

            "I'm in love with you…" Draco said nervously, but took a breath and continued, leaving Marty speechless. "I try to forget everything about you, how we used to work together, how you just switched places with the one I had a crush on, just to get to me…I tried to forget it all. But the memory of you, still haunts me whenever I try to forget…" Draco pulled her closer as he smelled the fragrant scent near her neck as he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

            Marty pulled back looking at him like he was a criminal. Finally, she got the words out of her…

            "No…you, you can't." She said as she began to shake. "You think I'm just going to give in like that? You think you're that persuasive? I'm not just going to forgive you that easily…"

            The tune changed again as Draco turned her to the next partner. Marty could see at the edge of her eye, he was very silent and looked very gloomy. Marty just wanted to forget everything Draco had said. Before she knew it, she was back with Thomas again.

            "Hello again." Thomas smiled.

            "Hello." Marty smiled weakly. Now that the traditional music changed to a bit modern slow dance, some partners went and some others came. Then Marty wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck, as he did around her waist.

            "Are you okay?" He asked.

            "Yeah." Marty leaned on his chest, eyes wide open and thinking.

            Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle were looking every suspicious by the drink cauldron. As they acted casual getting drinks, instead they had poured something in it, and went away, holding their laughs.

            Soon, Marty and Thomas went back to their tables. "You want a drink?"

            "Sure." Marty smiled as she sighed when he went off.

            "Marty!" Kyra whispered. "Hey I saw Malfoy talking to you, what did he say?" Marty told her every detail as Kyra gasped as few times. "So, what about you?"

            "What do you mean 'what about you'?" Marty wondered.

            "Well, do you still…you know…" Kyra raised her eyebrows.

            "I don't know. I still can't forget the words he said." Marty shrugged. Thomas returned with drinks in his hands. "Oh thank you. Ooo, blueberry…" She drank as she suddenly felt a weird bubble in her stomach. 

            "How are the drinks?" Ron wondered as he drank his, suddenly he spit it on the side. "Grosse." Suddenly everyone was spitting out the liquid out of his or her mouths. Dumbledore immediately vanished it with a snap.

            "Don't drink it, it tastes weird…" Marty said as she rubbed her stomach. The night seemed very exciting. It was hilarious when a foreign boy had asked Hermione to dance and told her she very pretty when Ron had stood up and pushed him off.

            "Go away you stupid git before I¾" Ron massaged his knuckles.

            "RON!!" Hermione scolded.

            "Sorry…" Ron sat down. Kyra suddenly felt very alive after getting used to talking to Harry that she and Harry had been on the dance floor the longest.

            "Phew, that was great!" Kyra said with a big smile brushing the loose strands from her face.

            "Yeah that was!" Harry said as he mouthed to Ron, "Bloody hell I'm tired…"

            "Hey Tommy!" Cho called. "Wanna dance?"

            "Er." Thomas said.

            "Go ahead. Go on." Marty smiled.

            "Thanks." Thomas smiled as he went over to Cho to join her in a slow dance.

            "This is the last song of the night everyone!" Dumbledore said as he too went to the dance floor with Professor McGonagall. Suddenly, Marty had heard a voice behind her.

            "Miss Hanberg, may I have the last dance?" The voice asked.

            "Professor Lupin?" she turned around. It was him, but now, he was wearing brand new robes with no patches nor holes. "Wow, looking stunning with new robes eh?"

            "That wasn't funny." He smirked. "Anyways, can I have the last dance?"

            Marty's memories suddenly came rushing. In her third year, she had two detentions with Professor Lupin, for being late to Potions class. And when she became a Prefect, nights when she would have to patrol, she ended up patrolling the corridor in which Professor Lupin's office was. Every other night, he would give her some hot cocoa just to keep her awake. "Sure Professor." She smiled.

            Professor Lupin held out his hand and took hers as they went over to the dance floor. "One more year till you get out of Hogwarts…" He sighed as they began to dance.

            "Are you that in a hurry to get rid of me?" she asked.

            "Well of course! You almost finished my cocoa!" He accused.

            "You offered me remember?" she raised an eyebrow.

            He laughed. "You know I'm joking." He turned her around. "Who else is going to help me with the Grindylows and Red Caps?"

            She smiled. "Well, maybe you can ask…Colin Creevey?"

            "Are you kidding?!" He said. "That boy can't hold anything carefully except his camera! Look at him!"

            Marty saw Colin, with his date Ginny, and Professor Lupin was right, he held his camera like a baby. "Ah, you're right."

            "So what are you looking to be?" He asked. "Auror? Quidditch Player? A teacher…perhaps?"

            "I don't know yet. I've been looking to be an Animagi before I do anything." Marty replied.

            "Hmmm, what animal?" he wondered.

            "Um," she whispered. "A dragon."

            "Wow." His eyes widened. "But I think you can do it. Transfiguration your best subject?"

"Yeah, and Defense Against the Dark Arts…" she winked.

"Well, can't fight that." He smiled. Suddenly, Marty just felt a weird feeling in her stomach and her vision was going blurry, even with her contacts.

            "Um, Professor, I'm sorry but, I think I need to go to the bathroom. I'm not feeling too well." She said letting go of him.

            "Oh of course. You alright?" He asked.

            "Yes I'm fine. I'm terribly sorry Professor." Marty felt dizzy.

            "Go on now never mind me." Professor Lupin nodded.

            Marty rushed out of the dance floor.

            "Marty what's wrong?" Kyra asked as she stopped her.

            "I need to go to the bathroom. All of you can go on without me. I'll be there don't worry." Marty ran out of the Great Hall and went to the new girls' bathroom. She looked in the mirror and didn't notice any change, except her vision was going blurry. She washed her eyes and suddenly, it came clear. "Phew."

            Outside in the corridor, was Seamus and Lavender, walking hand in hand. Marty left the girls bathroom. "Marty?" Lavender said, "Are you alright?"

            "Parvati?" Marty said. "You and…Neville?" Apparently, it was like she had gone blind.

            "What?  What's wrong with you?" Seamus wondered.

            "Shut up Neville and try to remember at least the password." Marty said as she walked away, bumping into walls and finally, sat down alone in the courtyard.

            "Marty?" a voice called. 


	8. Love Never Fails

A/N: Now this is the real last chapter. Well thanks for reviewing and sticking to my story!!! I don't really have much to say but THANK YOU!!! Enjoy!!!!^_^

Love Never Fails

            It was Draco, surprisingly, without Pansy, nor Crabbe or Goyle. He went over to her. "Are you okay?"

            Marty looked at him. "Kyra?"

            Draco's eyes widened. "Oh no, you drank the juice…" Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a flask.

            "I feel so stupid." Marty said. Draco thought he needed to listen to what she was going to say, so he kept the flask closed. "The ruddy slime ball told me he loves me…and I can't believe I didn't say…"

            "Say what?" Draco wondered.

            "Say…that I love him too…it's too late now…." Marty dropped her head on Draco's shoulder.

            "Uh," Draco was speechless. He was too happy to think of what to say. "Um, I don't think it's too late. Err here, drink this…" He opened the flask of a red liquid and let her drink out of it. 

            "Hmm..strawber…ry…" She knocked out on the bench. Draco sat her up as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his Firebolt, which was really small.

            "Engorgio!" He said as he held out his wand. The broom then became its normal size. He carried Marty on his back and sat her behind him, held her carefully as they flew up into the night sky. As they flew, Marty finally woke up.

            "Ugh." She raised her head and she noticed whom she was holding onto. "Draco?"

            "Oh, you're awake already. Just in time." He flew to a spot on the roof of Hogwarts, where there was a quilt, a blanket, and a few pillows.

Draco stopped on the particular spot on the roof, as Marty got off his broom.

            "Why are we up here?" Marty wondered, looking at nothing but darkness and the bright moon and the stars.

            "Well, first things first…who do you remember you were last talking to?" he asked as he packed up his broom.

            "Um.." Marty tried to remember. "I was talking to Kyra…in the courtyard…" Marty looked at him.

            "That wasn't Kyra…" Draco said. "That was me. I think you drank the juice that Crabbe and Goyle had put some truterry, it screws up your vision with people."

            "Well if I…oh no…" Marty's eyes widened. She stood up looking over the lake. "You were listening to me weren't you?"

            "Yes…I was…" Draco said slowly. He went over to her and stood beside her. "I heard everything."

            She turned to him, looking down. "All those things I've said, they were true. I can't deny it."

            He raised her chin slowly with his hand and caressed her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled back and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "You were so preoccupied by Pansy." Marty said as she rubbed her arms.

            "No I wasn't. She confessed how much she had a crush on me since forever, didn't sound convincing, nor was she even my type." Draco smirked and took Marty in his arms. "Are you cold?"

            "Um, sort of." Marty smiled.

            "Come on." Draco said as he wrapped her with the blanket. "Come on, sit down." He sat on the green quilt and Marty sat down too, holding the blanket tightly.

            "Where exactly are we?" She wondered.

            "On top of the Slytherin boys' dorm." Said Draco lighting up the lantern.

            "Have you been going up here?" She asked. He nodded putting the lantern beside him. "Why?"

            He sighed. "Thinking about you." He looked at her blank face. "Been stressed out lately. I've been sleeping out here since I found out that it was you all along. I would just look up at the sky and think about everything. I just didn't notice how much I would be losing." That made Marty smile. She felt like, she had meaning. "Well, what about Sherman? How's he treating you? Heard you two were going…"

            "No. He just has a crush on me and asked me to be his date. He told me that he wish that I was his girlfriend." Marty smirked.

            "What did you say?" Draco asked.

            "I asked why. Told me his reasons and before I knew it, I switched partners." Draco let out a little laugh. "What?"

            "He would kill to be me right now." He smiled.

            "Even if he would switch with you, I would know who was the better kisser." She smiled as she kissed Draco passionately. Draco laid her back on the quilt as he kissed her gently, stroking her hair.

            "Ouch." Marty scratched her head.

            "What's wrong?" Draco panicked.

            "Hair pins." Marty removed all the hairpins stuck in her hair. "Sorry." 

            "It's alright." Draco smiled as he kissed her again. "Oh god."

            "What?" Marty wondered.

            "Don't you have to go back to Gryffindor Tower?" he asked.

            "Oh." Marty got up. "The owlry should be near." Marty whistled a little tune. Suddenly, a gray owl came flying towards Marty.

            "Whoa." Draco backed away as the owls' wings nearly hit his face. Marty wrote in a parchment:

            _Don't worry about me. I'm safe where I am. See you in the morning._

_                                                                                        Marty_

            "Go on. Give this to Kyra. Make sure she gets it." She rolled the parchment and tied it on it's leg and it flew away.

            "Smart owl." He said. "What did you send?"

            "I told Kyra not to worry and that I'll see her in the morning." Marty said as she took his hand. "I want to see the sun rise with you." Marty laid back again looking up at the stars.

            "Are you sure?" he asked.

            "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she smiled. He returned a smile as he began to kiss her passionately again. He began to plant kisses on her neck as he removed his cloak.

            Once they were both unclothed, Marty whispered, "I'm sorry for everything, especially when I punched you, and slapped you."

            "No problem." Draco chuckled as he covered both of them with the blanket.

            The next morning, the sun was rising slowly into the sky. Marty was in Draco's arms with a blanket over them to keep them warm. With the sound of birds around, Marty woke up.

            She opened her eyes and saw Draco sleeping peacefully. His hair wasn't slick anymore, it was now around his face and the breeze was blowing other strands. "Draco…" she whispered. "Draco…. wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

            "Good morning." He whispered. "Have a good sleep?"

            "Yeah." She said cuddling up with him. "The sun's going up."

            He looked under the blanket and his eyes widened. "I think we should get dressed." Marty nodded. She turned over to the other side and saw her owl sleeping.

            "Raven?" She saw a piece of parchment tied to her leg. It read:

            _Marty,_

_                        I know you wouldn't want to be walking around with your gown so I let Raven here bring you some clothes. Make sure you come back in the morning, so we know you're okay._

_                                                                                                With Love, Hermione & Kyra_

            The owl flew away and it left a Gryffindor robe, a shirt, a skirt, and a pair of socks and shoes. Marty immediately got dressed and rode with Draco back on his Firebolt. He stopped near a window in Gryffindor Tower, and Marty kissed him on his cheek as she opened the window (alohomora!) and snuck in.

            The girls' dorm seemed like a lot of people were in there. She dumped her gown on her bed and suddenly heard a 'ugh.' "What the?" Marty spread her sheets and found Ron and Hermione sleeping together. Marty stopped herself from laughing at Ron's pajamas decorated with owls.

            "Oh god, it's already eight o'clock…" Hermione rubbed her eyes. "MARTY! Oh my god!" Hermione got up from the bed. "I'm really sorry Marty, my bed, Parvati had left her hair products on my bed and well, all the sheets are ruined."

            "And what about Ron?" Marty looked at him. Ron was still sound asleep.

            "I swear I tried to chase him out but, he ended up snuggling here instead." Hermione whispered. Marty saw that everyone was fast asleep. Hermione went over to her closet, and immediately changed into her normal clothes with her cloak. "Ron, Ron wake up."

            "Why? It's Sunday…" He saw Marty.

            "Morning Ron, you're on my bed." Marty smiled.

            "Oh, um really sorry, I'll be going now." Ron got up quickly and gave Hermione a quick kiss and dashed out the dorm.

            "How was your night?" Hermione asked as she folded the sheets.

            "Um, it was well." Marty nodded.

            "You were on the roof weren't you?" Hermione smirked as she fixed the pillows. Before Marty was about to talk,  "Raven."

            "Oh." Marty turned scarlet.

            Once Kyra woke up, the three went down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. Harry gave a kiss to Kyra. "Okay, what did I miss?"

            "Nothing." Harry smirked. They went through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

            "So did he ask you?" Kyra asked.

            "Ask me what?" Marty wondered as they began to eat.

            "You know, the question. The whole 'will you go out with me' question." Kyra said.

            "No…" Marty said. "Is that bad?"

            "Um, yeah. If he didn't ask you, then you two aren't actually together you know." Harry said, drinking some apple cider.

            "Since when did you know about those stuff?" Marty asked.

            "He popped the question to Kyra last night." Hermione smirked.

            "Well, whatever." Marty said. 

            Except Hermione and Ron, they all went back up to Gryffindor Tower, and just hung around in the common room. Marty went up to the girls' dorm and found that roses surrounded her bed. She picked up a rose and sniffed the fragrant scent.

            "Smell good?" a voice said.

            "Draco?" Marty turned around. He was leaning on the wall in the corner. His hair was slick again and he wore black pants, a black shirt, and his Slytherin cloak.

            "Well? Does it?" He asked.

            "Yes. It really does. Thank you." She smiled as he began to walk up to her. She sat down on her bed smelling the rest of them.

            "Marty?" He said.

            "Yes? Is there anything wrong?" She asked. He then got down on one knee, and pulled out a little box and opened it.

            "Be mine?" Draco smiled.

            Marty gazed at the charm bracelet. It had little dragons that had different birthstones in them. "Of course, of course!" She smiled.

            Draco took her hand and rose her from her bed. "I love you."

            She smiled. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over as they kissed passionately. 

THE END

A/N: Bye everybody!!! Don't forget to review!!!!


End file.
